


Opposites Don't Attract

by 1337MinerDude94



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crushes, Detectives, F/M, Junko isn't that obsessed with despair in this, Kidnapping, Please Don't Hate Me, She's just actually fucking insane, Unrequited Love, makoto is scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337MinerDude94/pseuds/1337MinerDude94
Summary: Makoto Naegi does NOT date crazy bitches.That's where Junko Enoshima falls flat, but if anyone knows Junko, they know that she doesn't give up easily.Meanwhile, Kyoko Kirigiri tries to sleuth out how her crush, Makoto, disappeared from campus.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely horrible but I still hope you enjoy :P

Junko Enoshima was never referred to as a happy person. She was damn well attractive, and almost every boy in her class was into her. They wouldn't be if they knew who she really was. She was only seventeen and had been with fifteen boys. She dated one guy after another and ditched them immediately. She found it fun. She liked causing despair to others, and also to herself. She felt tingly inside whenever she did it. Felt good. She knew it wasn't right. Her sister always worried for her, saying that she was crazy and would wind up in jail if she continued like this. She knew full well about the consequences. Like the cops were gonna get her. However, one boy always caught her eye. He wasn't like the rest...

Makoto Naegi was never referred to as a unique person. He was as average as a kid could get. His only half-unique qualities were that he was strangely optimistic even if death was staring him right in the face (for example, the cliff incident when he was eleven) and how much of a wild card his luck was. He was friends with almost everybody in the class. He considered that a good quality of his. More friends means less enemies, and less enemies means that you have a smaller chance of getting mugged or beat up or anything like that, right? Wrong. More on that later. Of all his friends, his best was Kyoko Kirigiri. She was strange, he would admit. She was incredibly intelligent. Way out of his league, even to become friends with! However, she did become his friend. He just showed up to class one day, said hi to her and introduced himself, and soon they were best friends! He always thought she was beautiful. He even intended to ask her to become his girlfriend someday! Someday, he would ask. Someday...

Kyoko Kirigiri was never referred to as a normal girl. She was very secretive and never happy with her circumstances. Her grandfather, as much as she liked him, was very strict on her. Her father left the family and abandoned her at a young age. Her mother died when she was 7, and she was even allowed to see her! She never wanted to feel remorse ever again for any reason. She went through school without any problems due to her high intelligence. She didn't have very many friends. The only one she had was a girl named Aoi, but Aoi was way too sporty for her so she didn't hang out with her much. That was the only friend she had, up until junior year of high school. On the first day, a boy named Makoto walked up to her and striker up a conversation. She was intrigued by him. He could've picked anyone in her class, but he decided to talk to her. She felt good for some reason about it. They talked for a short while, but then class started so they had to pay attention to the teacher, but she thought about it for the remainder of the day. Why did he pick her? This Makoto boy was intriguing. He was hard to read, but she liked spending time with him. He, for some reason, always knew how to get her emotional side out. She eventually developed a crush on him, but was sure he had his eyes on other people, like Aoi. Or more likely, that pop singer named Sayaka. Or possibly that creepy Celestia girl. It didn't matter. She was fine being friends with him. He was pleasant no matter what relations he had to her.

Little did they know, everything was about to go terribly wrong.


	2. Senior Year

Twelfth grade stared Makoto right in the face.  
He'd been through many many years of high school, and this was the pinnacle. The top. He was almost an adult now. One plus he thought about was that he got to make fun of all the grades below him now, but in his heart he knew that he'd never do that. His class was always almost exactly the same as last year, it was rather peculiar. The same kids were in his class, with the one or two kids who got assigned into the other class. This might have been because this was a high school for people who are specifically good at something (he got in through an extremely lucky ballot vote in 11th grade, but it didn't matter) so there weren't that many kids to begin with in the grade, but there WERE thirty-two kids in total. It didn't really matter to him, since he was glad that he got paired with mostly his friends. He looked at the seating chart he was assigned. He was in the third row, with Kyoko to his left, Junko to his right, Byakuya in front of him, and Mondo behind him, sitting in the back row. Makoto assumed his eleventh grade teacher informed this teacher about not placing Mondo anywhere near him because of the time Mondo tried to strangle the teacher when she gave him an F on his paper. Despite his role as the "Ultimate Lucky Student", this wasn't quite lucky for him because Mondo would most likely be talking to him in the middle of lectures a lot. When Makoto arrived into the classroom, it was quite a scene. Leon was doing his daily ritual, trying to hit on girls, and miserably failing. Toko was staring at Byakuya while he was having a conversation with Celestia. Byakuya clearly knew she was looking at him, but tried to ignore her. He moved his eyes onto Yasuhiro giving Chihiro a fortune, but then he heard someone say "Hi." to him. He looked to his side and saw Kyoko. He smiled and greeted her back. They had a long conversation until the teacher yelled for everyone to settle down because class was about to start. Right after yelling that, a girl burst through the door, almost breaking it, and jumped onto her seat. Who else would do this but the famed fashion star Junko Enoshima? She was known to cause trouble in school and pull various pranks on other kids, but if they expelled her the media would be all over it and the school would get a bad rep, so they had to keep her around. Makoto hadn't talked to her that much, because she was one of the most popular kids in school and he was in middle ground at best. He said a quick "Hi" to her and she replied with "Don't. I already know what you're trying to do. I'm not interested in dating you." Makoto turned red as a beet. "N-No! That's not wh-what I was i-intending to do! I just wanted t-to say hello!" "Hm." Junko replied. "Guess so." The teacher yelled at the two to stop yapping in the middle of class and that even if it was the first day, the rules still applied. Makoto said "Yes ma'am." And sulked down in his seat. Was this grade gonna be fun or awful? He couldn't really tell.


End file.
